


The Weakest Sea

by ScribeWire



Series: New Voyage [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arlong Park (One Piece), BAMF Makino (One Piece), Baratie (One Piece), Buggy might be smarter than Shanks, Loguetown (One Piece), Not Canon Compliant, What happened on the Baratie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeWire/pseuds/ScribeWire
Summary: Summary: One-shots about Makino and the Trio’s time in East Blue. Requests for scenarios are welcome!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Buggy & Portgas D. Ace, Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: New Voyage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820035
Comments: 51
Kudos: 360





	1. Chaos on the Baratie

**Author's Note:**

> What happened on the Baratie when the Trio plus Makino visited. 
> 
> Most of the stores or at least chapters of stories in this series have been written entirely from one person's POV (usually Makino's). This chapter has 2 POV's. But after I started using the first one I realized I couldn't tell everything I wanted to with it so had to switch because I didn't want to get rid of what I had. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is series-compliant.
> 
> Word Count: 1208

Building a restaurant that floats in the middle of the ocean is difficult. The actual construction is easy because it is just a specialized boat, but the logistics are almost impossible. How is he supposed to keep it supplied? How is he supposed to let people know it exists and where to find it if they have to keep moving to stay supplied?

Surviving days on end without any food while trying to keep a child alive is even harder. He can manage building the restaurant he’s always wanted.

Raising the boy might be the death of him eventually, but that is another matter entirely.

Red-Leg Zeff was an accomplished pirate Captain who sailed the Grand Line, even if he never conquered it. Managing the hooligans that join his restaurant staff is much the same.

Things are finally settling into a semblance of a routine with business picking up when the group arrives. He doesn’t think much of the young woman who turns up with three little boys in tow aside from the stray thought to how young she is.

Not paying them much attention is probably his fatal flaw.

Chaos erupts so swiftly, he isn’t sure what started it. Though, he is certain his little eggplant has something to do with it.

Two of his cooks are on fire, the dining room is a mess, most of his patrons are cursing and covered in food, and all three little boys plus his own brat are standing in the middle of the room glaring at one another.

The young woman with the boys is standing over by the bathrooms taking in the room with shock.

Had they managed all this in the short time she was away from the table?

Despite the damage to both his restaurant and his reputation that is likely to follow, Zeff really only has eyes for the emotion clear on the face of the small blond that he has been taking care of for the past few months. Emotion he had been fearing the blond didn’t know how to express anymore.

Zeff laughs.

* * *

Sanji will be forever grateful to Zeff. The man saved his life on that rock and continues to care for him. He is even teaching Sanji how to cook **_properly_**. But Sanji’s life has not always been so nice. There was a reason he was working on a cruise ship as just a child when he met Zeff.

Sanji sees the boys when he brings out an appetizer for a table nearby. It’s rare for people to bring kids so he can’t help but watch them when he has a chance.

There are two brunette boys that look enough alike he doubts they aren’t related. They must either be the woman’s children, or her brothers. The blond confuses him though, because he doesn’t look like any of them. A friend? Maybe a cousin? Or perhaps he really is a brother; he doesn’t look anything like his own, after all.

The smallest boy – one of the brunettes – is bright and happy, constantly smiling. But the older two make Sanji frown.

The older brunette seems to like to hit the younger one. The blond wipes the younger’s mouth a few times but does nothing to stop the older. The woman cuts in a few times to scold, but otherwise does nothing. Sanji avoids the table but cannot stop looking.

It isn’t any of his business. Except, he can’t stop himself from approaching when the woman gets up for the bathroom.

The older brunette hits the younger **_again_** with loud scolding words as the younger whines.

Sanji has three brothers that liked to hit him. He tries not to think about them, so he’s caught off guard by his own visceral reaction.

He is across the room with his hand slapping the table between the brunettes loud enough to startle them before he even realizes he’s seeing his brothers instead of a stranger.

Sanji knows he says something to the boys, but he cannot for the life of him remember **_what exactly_** leaves his mouth. But one second, he is physically inserting himself between the concerningly small boy and the bigger, louder boy and the next he is fighting them. Except Sanji isn’t a trained fighter and the boys clearly **_are_**. Or, if they aren’t trained, they’re at least experienced.

He admits to an amused Zeff and a furious woman that he is the one who caused most of the property damage, but it is the older brunette – **_Ace_** – who set the cooks on fire. He doesn’t know who started throwing the food first. But he keeps himself between the boys as he gives his report.

“He accused me of **_abusing_** Luffy! **_Of course_** I hit him!” Ace defends himself. He admits to nothing else, but Sanji suspects the boy doesn’t actually know what damage he was responsible for. The little boy – **_Luffy_** – just blinks at the older’s words.

“What’s abuse?” Sanji’s wince is instinctual. Luffy’s question has Zeff frowning but the woman softening.

“He saw Ace hit Luffy,” the other blond – **_Sabo_** – picks up almost apathetic if it weren’t for the glare Sanji could still see directed at him. “He came over and accused Ace and me of abusing Luffy. We didn’t appreciate it, and things escalated as we argued….Luffy threw food first,” he adds as an afterthought.

“What’s abuse?” Luffy asks again, tugging on Sanji’s sleeve to level his question to Sanji more directly.

“Abuse is when someone hurts someone else intentionally without reason. Sometimes it is physical like being hit, and sometimes it’s withholding care in some way. Sometimes it’s saying really mean things,” the woman interjects before Sanji can think of something. “Sanji doesn’t know you and Ace, and so when he saw Ace hitting you, he assumed you were being hurt. He stepped in to try to help you, but Ace and Sabo didn’t like that he was saying they were hurting you.” Luffy’s eyes widen and he nods once before turning to face Sanji.

“Thanks!” Ace and Sabo snort at the bright grin being directed at him, and Sanji feels himself blush.

“Sorry,” he says automatically. Zeff’s frown deepens, and the woman – **_Makino_** , her name is Makino – mirrors him. Ace scoffs but Sabo looks at him curiously. Luffy just seems confused.

“Why? You were trying to help me. Don’t be sorry for trying to help someone.” Sanji can only stare as Ace sighs like Luffy’s words physically hurt him.

“He’s right,” Sabo adds sheepishly. “We don’t appreciate the accusation, but we do appreciate that you were just trying to look out for Luffy.” Ace continues to glare but bobs his head once.

Sanji doesn’t have very many friends. Due to his unique situation, he doesn’t know very many kids his own age at all to even make friends with. But he thinks he can count all three boys as friends by the time they leave.

At least, he knows he’s friends with Luffy when the little boy promises to write to him often.

(Zeff works him to the bones and increases his training after they leave as punishment for damaging the restaurant and wasting so much food on a food fight.)

(Sanji thinks it’s all worth it.)


	2. Arlong Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What led to Makino facing down Arlong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, but I didn't want to just retell the same story I'd already told. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Don't forget to leave any suggestions or prompts you want to see down in the comments! I'll be sure to mention whomever I get the idea from!
> 
> This chapter is series compliant. 
> 
> Word Count: 780

Sabo isn’t surprised when Luffy wants to be friends with the little girl as soon as they meet her. She, on the other hand, wants nothing to do with any of them. Sabo only watches as the girl tries again and again to push Luffy away, who’s too oblivious to notice his attention isn’t wanted.

Sabo and Ace both disapprove of the girl’s actions but try not to judge her too harshly because they had a similar first reaction to the loud, energetic, and admittedly obnoxious little boy.

Sabo can also see the fear in her eyes hidden under all of the anger.

It’s Ace, always attuned to crowds, who picks up on a similar fear in the rest of the villagers.

Sabo thinks he should know better than to encourage his brothers’ bad habits, but he’s just as curious as they watch the girl leave and the villagers glare at her back. So, he suggests they follow her.

(They don’t wait for Makino, or even tell her what they’re doing, still unused to having a constant guardian who cares)

Sabo can’t help gushing over first the architecture and then the fishmen at the place the girl leads them to. Ace has to put a hand over his mouth to force his attention to where the girl is talking to a large fishman seated in a chair. They can’t hear much of what’s being said but what words they do manage to catch aren’t nice.

The two older boys take their eyes off of the scene and their little brother to have a hushed and hurried conversation over what to do. Ace wants to intervene. Sabo wants to go for help.

Luffy decides for them when they hear him yelling at the fishman from the middle of the courtyard. Well, they can’t let Luffy go in there alone – he can’t even throw a proper punch!

While Sabo knew that fishmen were typically larger and usually several times stronger than normal humans, he didn’t think they would be so difficult to fight. The two 11-year-olds are used to beating adults with little effort and are unprepared to be taken down so easy. When the big fishman on the chair steps on Luffy with the intent to literally crush him to death, they both struggle so much that it takes two fishmen each to keep them under control. Sabo is sure his voice will be hoarse from his screaming to release Luffy.

It is little respite that Luff is made of rubber and cannot be crushed. It only seems to amuse the fishman.

Sabo nearly goes limp in relief, inadvertently also falling silent when Makino strides into the courtyard. He is so impressed with how confident she looks that he forgets to be scared for her.

(Sabo doesn’t know how she knew where to find them)

Ace is still cursing and Luffy is complaining but Sabo can’t get out anymore words as he watches his new mother walk right up to the fishman. It isn’t until she is scant inches from Luffy’s tormentor and looking him in the eye, **_calling them her sons_**, that Ace and Luffy also fall silent.

Sabo can only hold his breath as Makino levels her threats, and as soon as he feels the grip securing him loosen, he races to stand behind Makino with all the others, making sure the girl makes it like Ace does with Luffy.

He knows enough about Marine rankings to know that Garp – Ace and Luffy’s **_grandfather_** – is very strong, and very high ranked. But he doesn’t understand why Makino also uses Shanks’ name. Sabo doesn’t get the chance to ask as they’re rushed out of the **_‘park’_** and back to the village.

He’s busy celebrating with his brothers and Nami, the little girl and Luffy’s newest friend, when he sees Makino drop to the ground and **_cry_**.

It’s instinct that has all three of them rushing to her side to explain what they were doing. To apologize for scaring her. Sabo doesn’t remember the last time he and Ace had cried so freely.

The party is fun. Luffy spends most of it bouncing between his brothers, his new friend, and Makino, while also chatting happily with anyone in the crowd patient enough to tolerate more than a few sentences at a time from the boy. Sabo stays with Ace who is never very comfortable in crowds but is relieved to see no trace of the usual darkness in his eyes.

All three brothers easily agree to Makino’s suggestion of finding an island to stop on for a while so that they can train.

Sabo refuses to ever be so helpless again.


	3. Cabin Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy isn't friends with Shanks. But while doing his former crewmate favor, he makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's check in with Buggy! I always planned to check in with Buggy, but someone did request to see him. (I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to go back through my comments to see who specifically to credit you, but I promise I will at some point!)
> 
> This chapter is series compliant.
> 
> Word Count: 1067

Buggy the Clown. Former cabin boy for Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. ( ~~Friend)~~ **_Acquaintance_** of Akagami no Shanks.

Current Location: East Blue

Current Bounty: 15,000,000

Buggy used to sail with Gold Roger, though he doubts there are more than a handful left alive who remember this. Shanks. Rayleigh. Crocus. **_Buggy_**. He’s sure none of the others would remember the other cabin boy. He isn’t famous like Shanks. Hasn’t made a name for himself in the world. He’s content hunting treasure in East Blue.

Buggy notices when Shanks keeps returning to the East Blue. He is curious but he does not **_care_**.

But Shanks has always thought they were closer than they are, so Buggy is not surprised when the man finally tracks him down.

Despite their differences, Buggy is not afraid of Shanks. He does not see a man with a reputation for taking out anyone who crosses his crew or his path. He does not see a mighty Yonko willing to go to war with the world. He sees only a little cabin boy who likes to shirk his chores and force people to eat Devil Fruits they never wanted to eat.

So, he greets him like he has always greeted him.

With **_disdain._**

He stands, not tall, but he doesn’t hunch and cower like he normally would. His slouch is relaxed, his arms crossed, his scowl firmly in place.

Buggy forgets that his crew knows nothing of his relationship with Akagami no Shanks. Although they follow him, they are more than aware of his cowardice. They know that Buggy would rather run from a fight than ever risk losing; that he **_only_** fights when he **_knows_** he can win. Thus, they are shocked when they see him face down a Yonko without flinching and with long-born familiarity. They are **_impressed_**.

Buggy is **_annoyed_**.

He wants nothing to do with Shanks’ antics. The man is a menace on a good day and being in cahoots with him will bring nothing but misery to Buggy. Of course, **_Shanks_** disagrees. Praises Buggy the entire time he visits. Except Buggy practically grew up with the man – his flattery won’t work.

Buggy agrees to his ( ~~friend’s~~ ) **_acquaintance’s_** request just to shut him up. Really. That’s the **_only_** reason. Which is how he finds himself hiding on an island watching a woman and three little boys play on the beach.

Well, they’re little compared to buggy still at least. But only one of them can really be called a ‘little boy.’ The other two are clearly teenagers. So Buggy curses Shanks with very curse he knows because the man had insinuated they were all barely out of diapers, and defenseless creatures. As he watches, Buggy knows that every one of them could likely beat him in a fight. 

Why is he here? Why does Shanks think this woman and her children need any kind of protection? Let alone **_his?_** What is **_Buggy_** supposed to do to help them that they cannot do themselves?

Then the boy turns, and Buggy’s breath seizes in his throat because......

**_Because that’s Captain’s kid!_ **

Buggy would know him anywhere. He was sure that the kid didn’t survive – that either Rouge miscarried or the Marines got to them. But here he is, alive and well!

This must be why Shanks wanted Buggy there. The boy was hiding right under the Marines' nose in his father’s home sea. Shanks is not a native to this sea despite how often he frequents it these days, but Buggy **_is_** ; Buggy knows this sea as well as Roger did. As well as these boys will before they move on.

Buggy the Clown is a pirate and a coward. He knows how to hide. He knows how to run. The Marines have no clue he has any affiliation with Shanks let alone **_Gol D. Roger_**. If anyone can ensure that these children – that **_this_** boy – stays hidden it is him.

The children may be gifted but Buggy has experience. He simply smiles at the blond when he looks directly at his hiding place.

(Buggy cannot use Haki. Has never truly tried to train it as he has had no need of it in East Blue. But he is not here to train them. He is here to **_protect_** them)

As he saunters over to the group, the blond gaining the others’ attention, he is briefly glad he left his gaudier clothes with the crew. For once, he does not want to be a spectacle.

He says nothing about knowing Shanks.

He says nothing about knowing Roger.

“Name’s Buggy,” he introduces. “Buggy the Clown. Captain of the Buggy Pirates.” They tense. “That’s impressive Kenbunshoku Haki,” he praises. Because while Buggy cannot use Haki, he knows how to avoid detection by it. Shanks can use it after all. If he wants any kind of peace from the man, he must be hard to find.

He can tell he catches them by surprise. They were expecting him to attack, most likely.

But the littlest one – the **_only_** little one – immediately begins to brag about his brothers, hanging off Buggy’s arm all the while. It makes the pirate pause to glance at them all. He realizes then that this woman cannot be their mother. She is not Rouge, and Roger did not have any other children – certainly not any younger ones.

The child doesn’t give him time to ponder his revelation though, as he continues to jabber on and on. But it is clear to him that with the quick approval, or rather, **_attachment_** , of the littlest one, the other two follow, if more slowly.

The woman continues to give him suspicious looks outside the boys’ lines of sight until she manages to confront him, and he is forced to admit to knowing Shanks.

He promises to visit often when the little boy – Luffy, he learns his name is – makes him promise.

Buggy refuses to admit that he might actually like any of them.

Makino is a terrifying woman capable of wrangling all three boys with well-practiced ease. Sabo is a near genius who has managed to weaponize manners. Luffy is a ball of energy that rivals the sun. **_Ace_** is a beacon of strength.

Buggy is certain they will wreak havoc on the world one day. But until then, they will have to settle for wreaking havoc on him instead.

This is entirely Shanks’ fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I spelled Rouge's name wrong at first. (Rogue instead of Rouge). Basically, I had googled her name before posting just to double check I had it right, and it turned out I did not. Whoops. I went back and fixed it, and I think I got them all seeing as I don't use it much, but if I missed any, please let me know.


	4. Family by Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has always had a darkness in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever because I kept starting it and then deleting what I had and starting over because I didn't like it. I finally sat down to rewrite it AGAIN and it just flowed out! So you get two updates in a couple of hours. :) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This prompt is one I have been planning since I started this story, but there were a few people who requested almost this exact scene, so this is also for you, [IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting), [MNighto6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNight06/pseuds/MNight06), and [SoccerSarah01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/pseuds/SoccerSarah01) (you've all either requested this scene exactly or mentioned something similar) (I think I figured out linking guys!)
> 
> I debated long and hard about whether to make this a chapter in this work, or make it a stand alone. I ended up putting it here mostly because of the chapter title, honestly. I didn't want to use this title if it was stand alone, but I couldn't think of another good one. Well, I could, but it was a title I have other plans for. So it's keeping this original title and being put here. 
> 
> This chapter is series compliant. 
> 
> Word Count: 1804

For as long as Makino has known Ace, he has had a darkness in his eyes. It can change the bright, shining silver of his irises into a dull, stormy grey.

In the beginning, it is there all the time. Makino is convinced that that is just the color of his eyes until she sees it lift one day.

She does not know why Ace has such a darkness in him. She does not know what causes it or even what makes it better. All she knows, is that it has been less prominent, and less frequent since they left Dawn Island.

These days, she sees it mostly in the dense crowds at large port towns, or on the rare occasions they must be at or near a bar. So, Makino avoids the bars unless necessary for lodging because nothing else is available and sails out of her way to the smaller ports. It is worth all the extra work when Ace gets better.

Then all at once, Ace gets **_worse_**.

They are at a larger port town on a small island not far from the entrance to the Grand Line. They are not yet ready to enter that dangerous sea but cannot afford to delay docking for supplies any longer. Not even to find a smaller port.

The town is big, but no more crowded than any other port they’ve visited. In fact, Makino would say the crowd is even somewhat sparce. It is a relief to their stress.

As is their routine, her and Ace proceed to buy the important supplies and secure lodging while Sabo escorts Luffy to investigate the town. They always meet back at the boat after two hours to regroup and settle themselves in together.

The boys are getting so big so fast that Makino has often wondered where their time has gone. At 14, Ace and Sabo are both now taller than her by several centimeters. She is sad to see them grow so quickly, but proud of their progress. The added height and muscle also make shopping easier as Ace never fights her about carrying their bags.

With the crowds thin, Ace shows no signs of that dreaded darkness. His eyes stay vibrant through the trip and booking their rooms at the inn, so Makino’s spirit is high when they meet back with her other two boys by the boat.

She fails to notice Luffy’s overexcitement, and she fails to notice Sabo’s apprehension hidden behind his careful smile.

Their lodging is in a nice inn at the center of the plaza. It had been empty when they booked the room, allowing Makino and Ace both a good look at an oddly placed stage on scaffolding, but neither had paid it much mind. When they return, the plaza is suddenly packed. The crowd is so thick that they can barely move. There is singing, and yelling, and music making the area so loud that Makino can barely hear herself think.

They make a line holding hands instinctively, not caring that most kids and teens their ages would be embarrassed to do such a thing. But Sabo and Ace each grab one of Luffy’s hands to keep the much smaller boy – still shorter even than her – from getting lost in the throng of bodies, and Sabo grips one of hers tightly, leaving Ace to bring up the rear.

Makino is small and petite but makes quick work of pushing through the crowd.

She isn’t quick enough, though.

She jerks to a stop suddenly, just past the middle of the plaza, closer to the inn than the port side. She turns around to look back at why fast enough to see a confused if concerned look on Sabo’s face as he does the same. So, she leans forward a bit to look past the blond at her two brunettes, expecting Luffy to be putting up a fight.

Luffy isn’t fighting – **_yet_** – but his face is uncharacteristically blank as he stands absolutely, perfectly, **_still_**. Luffy is **_never_** still. More concerning is Ace standing just beyond him, face a picture of pure rage, and eyes so dark they’re **_black_**.

For as long as Makino has known Ace, he has had a darkness in his eyes. But she has never seen his eyes **_this_** dark.

She doesn’t know what caused it. She doesn’t think it is the crowd. His eyes had been fine when they’d linked hands. She **_doesn’t know_**.

But Sabo clearly **_does_**.

“Ace!” the blond calls out firmly, voice hard and sharp, meant to grab the other’s attention. She feels his grip on her hand tighten almost painfully and can see the distortion of Luffy’s hand where the blond is squeezing, yet he refuses to let go.

Ace doesn’t respond.

 ** _“ACE!”_** Sabo repeats, this time practically a snarl. Ace still doesn’t respond, but he does lift his eyes. Sabo takes a step closer but maintains his grasp on both her and Luffy. He shakes his head. He is ignored.

Ace begins to turn around and it is like it is happening in slow motion. Makino can only watch and return the painful grip on her own hand.

“Luffy! Don’t let go of him!” Sabo cries desperately. But Luffy doesn’t need to let go when he can **_stretch_**. His hand goes with Ace as he stalks into the crowd, back the way they came. Makino can’t find it in herself to scold Sabo when he curses.

“Why?” Luffy asks lowly, bringing her and Sabo to a stop before either can chase the older brunette. “Why do they hate him?” Luffy isn’t looking at any of them. Instead, his gaze is locked on the strange scaffolding Makino had noticed earlier.

But she can’t answer him. She doesn’t know what’s he’s asking. Who are they? Who is **_him?_**

Sabo closes his eyes and sighs in what is clearly resignation.

“Because the world tells them to.” Luffy isn’t satisfied with that answer.

“That’s stupid.”

“I know.”

“They’re wrong.”

“I know.”

Makino can only watch the exchange, clueless as to what they’re really saying.

She doesn’t get to ask because an impact strong enough to shake the ground causes the crowd to go silent. They **_finally_** move to follow Ace, finding him only because he is still holding Luffy’s hand.

He is standing over three men on the ground, eyes black, and face shadowed.

“What did you say?” His voice is dangerous. Makino notes the men are so broken where they lie that it would be a miracle if they are conscious let alone capable of speech.

But the crowd must know what was said because suddenly there are jeers being shouted at them. Insults vile enough that Makino instinctively wants to cover Luffy’s ears. Insults that now make **_Sabo’s_** eyes go dark.

They are ridiculing a **_child_**. The **_rumored_** child of **_Gold Roger_**.

Makino wonders if her eyes are now as dark as her sons’.

“How dare you.” For all that she is trembling from the weight of her anger, her voice comes out steady. It isn’t loud for she does not yell, but those around them hear her.

They fall silent once again. She says nothing until the silence has rippled out and the entire courtyard is listening. Sabo, and Luffy, and Ace are all watching her now.

“How dare you,” she starts again. “You are insulting a **_child_**. A child who does **_not_** bear the sins of its father! Children do not choose to be born and they **_certainly_** do not choose whom they are born **_to_**! You wish death upon a child who may or may not exist simply because you hate their father? You want a bloodline extinguished because of **_one man?_** **_HOW DARE YOU!?!_** ”

She is yelling by the end and can barely spare a thought for how tightly she is grasping Sabo’s hand. All three of her children are staring at her. She doesn’t think they’ve ever seen her yell before.

“You call the Pirate King and his child monsters. But it is clear to me, that it is all of **_you_** who are the monsters.” Her voice drops back down to a low hiss and she watches as those close enough to see her **_flinch_**.

“They got what they deserve. Now get out of our way before you get it too.” She accompanies her words with just a touch of that power Shanks taught her to use. Just like that, the people part for her like water. She wastes no time dragging all three of her sons through the space, not allowing them to stop her again.

She stops by the inn only long enough to pick back up their supplies and then she is dragging them back to the boat. It isn’t until they are securely on the water and can no longer see the island that she drops anchor and turns to face the boys.

Luffy is huddled against the wall watching his brothers forlornly. Sabo still looks concerned, but his eyes are no longer dark. Ace has his head bent so that his face is entirely shadowed. Makino cannot tell what color his eyes are.

“What happened?” she asks calmly – gently. Sabo sighs and glances at her but does not speak. Luffy just shrugs miserably.

“Did you mean it?” Ace asks softly after what seems like an eternity. Makino watches him. He keeps his head bowed.

She considers asking him to clarify, except she knows exactly what he’s asking.

“Every word.” She notices the tears then. They are a sight so common with her youngest, but so rare with her oldest.

Ace finally lifts his head to meet her gaze, eyes the brightest silver she’s seen them yet, but overflowing with tears. Her heart **_breaks_**.

Because now it all makes sense.

She doesn’t need anymore words. She only offers him an embrace and holds him as he cries – different from the few times before.

Makino doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but when she finally looks up through her own tears, she spots Sabo with an arm around Luffy whose head is buried in the blonde’s chest.

“Loguetown is where Gold Roger was born. And executed,” Sabo states quietly. Makino nods to let him know she heard him.

“Then we don’t ever have to go back,” she insists. “There is more than one way to the Grand Line.”

For as long as Makino has known him, Ace has had a darkness in his eyes. It could turn his bright, shining silver irises to a dull, stormy grey, or even a pitch black.

These days, Ace’s eyes are always silver. They are never grey or black. Never dark.

Now it is just the difference between fluid mercury, and unyielding steel.

And Makino makes sure he knows:

He is **_her_** son.

Blood be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! This marks the end of my own ideas. Everything after this will either be spontaneous inspiration on my end, or requests from you guys. So please keep them coming! Please and thank you!


	5. Fist of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp has never been allowed to permanently station himself in East Blue and as such does not visit his grandsons as often as he would ideally like. Does not get to raise them. But then he finally returns to the island only to find them gone, and the trail long cold. How is he to find three little boys in an ocean when they don’t want to be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a slump and I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but here it is. I hope you a enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is series-compliant.
> 
> Word Count: 1590

Garp does not get to visit Dawn Island nearly as often as he would like. When he stashed first Ace and then Luffy on the island, it was with the intent to check in regularly. But Sengoku does not allow sentimentality very often and while he is lenient in letting Garp patrol the waters when he has time to visit, he has never allowed the man to be stationed in the sea.

A Vice-Admiral permanently based in East Blue would be excessive and suspicious.

Garp can concede the point even if he is bitter about it.

He feels bad about moving Luffy from Makino to the bandits but the terror at finding out his grandson has become enamored with a Yonko is overwhelming. Luffy will already have enough against him just because of his father (much like Ace) and cannot afford to have an infatuation with piracy causing him more problems.

Finding out his two grandsons get along during his next visit lifts a weight off his chest he doesn’t realize he has been carrying. Learning they have both bonded with and practically adopted a third boy makes him laugh loudly. And if he’s even more relieved by that? No one else will need to know.

(The little blonde boy is peculiar in how contrary to the other two he is. Light hair and pale complexion to his boys’ dark hair and tanned skin. Quiet and subdued when next to their excitement and energy. Intelligence to impulse. Garp is glad there is someone to guide his boys.)

(He ignores how the desire to be a pirate is spreading to all the boys instead of being subdued in Luffy.)

And then they’re **_gone_**.

Garp sneaks up on the bandits’ hut with ease to surprise them and his boys, only to fling the door open to a long empty shack. The dust makes it clear no one has been there for quite some time. Cursing, he immediately storms down the mountain to the town, the only other place he can look.

When he throws open the door to the bar to see Dadan behind the counter instead of Makino, he knows something has happened. He comes to the only conclusion he can.

“You lied to me.” Dadan does him the service of not bothering to dispute it. Simply inclines her head in acceptance but does not drop her eyes.

The bar isn’t full, it being midday, but the patrons that are there go silent at the back-and-forth. Garp ignores them.

“You’re reports said they were doing well.” Dadan snorts.

“They are. They just aren’t here.” Garp has to give the woman credit for standing her ground for so long and so well. It is clear her loyalty now lies with the boys and not him. He grins.

“Makino?” Dadan pauses her movements in cleaning the bar for only a second before replying with the same careful nonchalance.

“She’s always taken the job of looking after Luffy, and then the other two, very seriously. She raised that boy.” And well, that’s a dig if Garp has ever heard one. The woman isn’t wrong. He had _wanted_ to raise the boys. But a Marine ship is not a place for children, and he can’t afford to leave the Marines yet.

“What happened?” Something must have happened for Makino to leave with the boys. The silence in the bar shifts to something more tense. More _angry_. There aren’t many people there but everyone, everyone except for _Garp_ , seems to know the answer. Garp watches the muscles of Dadan’s jaw clench for several long seconds before she finally responds.

**_“Tenryuubito.”_** It is all she says, all she _spits_.

Garp _understands_.

Panic surges through his veins even with Dadan’s reassurance that the boys are doing well in the back of his mind.

It takes the rest of the day to drag the full story from the bandit turned barmaid.

Sabo had been taken back to Goa (learning he was a noble set to marry the princess and become king does not rattle him, but it does let several pieces slide into place in the puzzle that is the little blonde) and the Grey Terminal was set on fire to clear the area for the Tenryuubito’s visit.

Luffy and Ace had been caught in the fire and Dadan is likely the only reason they made it out.

Makino is likely the only reason they survived afterwards. Though, Garp isn’t sure how much of it is the exaggeration of a worried caretaker. Despite her best efforts to project something else, Dadan has always been a worrier and prone to strange fits of emotion. He has no doubt the boys were seriously injured, but he can’t be sure they’d actually been _life threatening_ injuries.

Regardless, he is thankful to the former bandit, and the former barmaid.

Even if it means his grandsons – _all three of them_ – are pirates now. At a very tender age.

It is disheartening to learn that this all happened _years_ ago. He had been too busy putting out stupid fires and running training exercises that he was unable to visit. Now he is years too late to be of any use to his family.

He tries to find them anyway because how can he not?

He’s not surprised when he finds no sign of them.

The Vice-Admiral does not count the trail of children that seem overly suspicious of him and entirely unwilling to help him in any way. All he gets are glares and suspicious gazes. One boy with remarkable green hair tries to fight him and a girl with vibrant orange hair swipes his wallet. He’s even pretty sure the little blond chef-in-training tries to poison him…

Just when Garp hears rumors of an incident in Loguetown, he is summoned back to headquarters and is forced to abandon his search.

He decides then that it is probably best that he leave them be. Despite what his instincts tell him, they are likely safest this way. No one will know who they are. And if _he_ can’t find them, he doubts anyone with a grudge will either. So, he leaves them as they are.

Then a bounty poster with a familiar freckled face and mop of dark hair, scowl firmly in place lands on his desk. He can’t help his grin as he looks up at a scowling Sengoku.

_“Firefist” Portgas D. Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates._

As much as Garp hates that his grandsons have become pirates, he cannot help the pride as he takes in the bounty on the poster; the _first_ bounty. It is not the highest he has seen for a rookie, but for _East Blue_? He thinks it’s a record.

Ace’s bounty keeps climbing even when it takes several months for another poster to find his desk. This time, he cannot help laughing out loud, saved only by the fact he is alone in his quarters on board his ship, heading off to whip some new recruits into shape.

The picture is awful. It is blurry and out of focus, the subject barely more than a blob of color, but because he is looking for them, he can just make out the silhouette of a top hat and a weapon that he bets is a long metal pipe. The bounty is not very high; it is significantly lower than Ace’s first bounty. And there is no name. The poster simply reads:

_The Fake Noble_

It is coincidence that barely a few months after _that_ , he happens to be close enough to receive a distress signal. He doesn’t bother to hurry when he finds out the signal is coming from an auction house. And it is with dark satisfaction that he takes in the carnage. The place has been razed and _every single_ slave has been freed. None of the bodies show any signs of being held in captivity or chained for any amount of time. They all belong to the jailors and managers of this house.

Except the lone survivor clearly hanging onto the edges of shock.

The low-level employee locks onto Garp’s presence when the Marine makes accidental eye contact with him. The man strides towards him on shaking legs but with determination. Garp is slightly surprised when a letter is shoved into his hands almost desperately.

“You’re a Vice-Admiral. That’s a high enough rank, right?!” The man’s eyes are taking on a bright quality that tells Garp the man isn’t entirely there. He probably doesn’t know that he said anything. Curious at its contents, Garp reads it right there.

All he can do is sigh and stride off before he shows any of the mirth and/or exasperation he is feeling. How Sabo knew _he_ would be the one to answer the call is a question he has no doubt will never be answered.

Garp dutifully submits the new picture for the new bounty poster along with a detailed report on the massacre. He gives both directly to Sengoku. Let the old Buddha come up with an excuse for how they got the picture.

(He does **_not_** give them Sabo’s name. Not even Sengoku.)

He has more pressing things to investigate at the moment.

Sabo has given him a lot of information to look into.

Garp can only sigh as he realizes that in a year and a half, Luffy will be sailing the seas with his brothers.

He’s going to try his damnedest to retire by then. Let someone else deal with _that_.

He wishes himself luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. I've skimmed it for corrections, but didn't have the motivation to read it super closely like I usually do. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments about things you want to see or know to give me ideas for other chapters or works in this series! I have a few ideas percolating but I will gladly take more! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This series has very little planned. If you have a scene or a vague idea of something you'd like to see from their time in East Blue, leave a comment with your idea down below! I can't guarantee I'll do them all, but some ideas will help me. Chapter for this work will be stand-alone unless otherwise specified. Not all will be compliant with the rest of the series.


End file.
